


Touch

by blossombabes



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Beast Boy - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Garfield Logan - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Raven - Freeform, Tw for brief descriptions of sexual assault, bbrae - Freeform, rachel roth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombabes/pseuds/blossombabes
Summary: Feeling dirty after an unsavory experience with Adonis, Raven finds a comfort in Beast Boy that she didn’t know she needed.“"No." His voice suddenly hardened. "It's not your fault. He should never- no one should ever- have touched you like that. You're worth so much more than that," he pleaded, letting his eyes drift to her exposed arms, which were still tinged with red.”
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 76





	Touch

Raven grunted as Adonis threw her to the ground. "What are you gonna do now, princess?" he said smugly as he stalked towards her. "This," she growled before using her telekinesis to launch a nearby crate at him. He caught it with one fist before crushing it. 

Her eyes widened. "I've had a few upgrades," he taunted upon seeing her confusion. "Better to catch you with," he smirked. Raven quickly turned her attention to his robotic suit itself.

He feigned a pained expression before laughing. "Power resistant too." 

She kept her composure calm while quickly accessing her communicator. "Need a little help here," she said before Adonis ran towards her. Her communicator fell to the ground as she flew straight up, trying to escape him. However, his hand snuck around her ankle before she get out of reach.

He threw her back to the ground roughly. She lay against the cool concrete of the warehouse Adonis had been hiding out in. The others had been battling Plasmus a short distance away, and as the person who could most easily take him down (aside from the Beast), Raven had been sent in. However, that was before his updated suit.

Beast Boy had been adverse to the idea, and as Adonis pinned her to the ground, she recounted his protests. She was distracted by a metallic grip holding both of her wrists above her head and a matching set of knees on either side of her thighs.

She writhed beneath him, struggling to escape. "Hmm.. I've been dreaming about this," he said before licking his lips. She felt panic rise to her chest as she tried to move more desperately. 

Suddenly, his free hand was on her stomach, trailing its way all over her body. Heat crept up her neck and onto her cheeks as she fought against him. "Let me go!" she screamed, rage and fear creeping into her chest. 

"Don't you like this?" he asked before slipping his hand over the area between her thighs. She winced at the sudden touch, making him smirk slightly. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked before moving his hand to graze her chest. 

He dipped his head down to her neck, taking a strong and purposeful inhale of her skin. She cringed and twisted as his tongue dragged over the skin under her ear. Please, please, please, Raven begged to herself, desperately pleading for the others to get there. She hated the feeling of weakness that pooled in her stomach. 

Suddenly, a weight was lifted off of her, and she could breathe again. She shot up and fled to a corner like a frightened animal.

Beast Boy, as a Gorilla, was currently tearing Adonis's suit apart as Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin hurried to join them. The scene was a mess of gnashing teeth and growls as Adonis's screams of terror echoed throughout the warehouse. 

"Beast Boy, he's had enough," Robin called after a few moments. His orders fell on deaf ears as the green gorilla continued his fight. Finally, Cyborg had to pry him off of Adonis, who was delivered to the police only half-awake. 

Raven glared at him as they walked past, and struggled to keep her rage down as he winked at her. "Are you ready to go home?" Cyborg asked, looking at the empath with concern. She nodded, her expression neutral. "More than." 

The car ride was quiet. Starfire sat between Beast Boy and Raven in the backseat, feeling uncomfortable with the two stoic teens. 

Beast Boy's usual grin was replaced with a glower, and his brows were furrowed in anger. Facing Adonis always made him furious, but they hadn't seem him this mad since the Beast incident. 

On the opposite end of the backseat, Raven looked to be herself. However, her mind was going a mile a minute. Over and over she replayed the scene in her head, and subconsciously crossed both her arms and legs. She could feel phantom hands ghosting her body in places they shouldn't, and she suppressed a chill at the memory. She hated to admit it, but she had been afraid. No, more like absolutely terrified. It made her want to curl up somewhere and never come out. 

When they arrived home, Raven left to her room without a word. Beast Boy's anger was soon replaced with concern as he stared at her retreating form. Though she was far from being the most talkative titan, she rarely left the room without a goodbye after a fight. He politely excused himself to his own room, hoping to see a certain cloaked titan before the end of the night.

An hour later, Raven stepped out of the shower. The once scalding water had recently faded to cold, but her skin still glowed strawberry red. She cringed at the memories of Adonis again and briefly considered stepping back into the shower. She shook her head before wrapping herself in a purple towel, which clung to her tingling skin. She felt revolted by the idea of looking at herself in the mirror, so she was quick to reach for her clean clothes.

The redness hadn't come entirely from her steamy water, but from the three aggressive scrubbings she gave her whole body. She had rubbed her skin raw with her wash cloth, trying desperately to rid her skin of his touch. 

It didn't work, unfortunately, and she could still feel his deliberate hands on her chest. She swallowed hard before slipping on her pajamas quickly. After a brisk walk to her room, she levitated above her bed in lotus position, hoping to empty her mind and forget the experience all together.

This is common. You could have escaped. It's okay. Forget about it. He doesn't matter. He's in prison now, she chanted to herself silently. After 10 minutes, a knock at her door made her fall to her bed with a "squeak" of springs. 

"Rae, it's me, can I come in?" Beast Boy asked sheepishly. "It's Rae-ven, and yes," she permitted, waiting for him to come inside. 

He almost waddled into her room, taking small steps until he could close the door behind him. He stopped before getting too close to her bed. "What do you need?" She asked. 

"Just to talk," he sighed. She nodded before patting the space beside her on the bed. With a melancholy smile, he joined her. "What's going on?" she asked, keeping her curiosity from her tone. 

"I just hated how tonight went," he said before resting his elbows on his knees and placing his forehead in his palms. "Was Plasmus bad?" she pondered. She felt guilt settling in her stomach; she should have defeated Adonis on her own, without having to call them away for backup. 

"No, a walk in the park," he sighed before pausing. "Which is why Robin should have sent at least one more titan with you." His tone was harsher than he intended, but he couldn't keep the resentment from his words. 

"Ah," Raven sighed in understanding. "You're still upset with Robin," she summarized. "No. Well, yeah, but that's not what's really bothering me," he said. 

"Oh?" she asked, sounding more interested than she meant to. "Rae, I know what he was doing," he said, lifting his head to meet her gaze. She looked confused. "What do you mean?" 

"When we got there, we were hiding behind those boxes to try and ambush him. And I was watching and..." he trailed off. "Beast Boy, what did you see?" she encouraged, though she had an inkling of her own. 

"He was touching you, Rae," he said weakly, looking down at their shoes. Raven's mouth formed an 'O', and she averted her gaze quickly. It was quiet for a few moments before she dared speak up. "I don't know how it happened."

He stayed quiet, prompting her to continue. "I threw a box at him, he caught it. His suit was immune to my powers. Then he was on top of me. I couldn't think." She felt herself growing uncomfortable. "I should have tried my powers again. While he was distracted with.. other things, I could have hit him with something." Anger rose to her chest. "It shouldn't have happened. I should have prevented it."

Beast Boy's head shot up. "What?" 

"I could have stopped it, and I didn't. I was weak," she mused in a bitter tone, tightening her hands into fists. "Raven, you couldn't have helped it," he immediately assured. "Yes, I could have."

"No." His voice suddenly hardened. "It's not your fault. He should never- no one should ever- have touched you like that. You're worth so much more," he pleaded, letting his eyes drift to her exposed arms, which were still tinged with red. 

Her eyes hosted an unfamiliar sadness that she didn't often express. "I was so scared," she muttered, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. "I felt so weak. I feel so weak," she continued, watching her knee shake intensely.

Beast Boy gently rested his hand on her shoulder, but immediately pulled away after she flinched under his touch. She looked at him apologetically, feeling a lump rise to her throat. "I'm sorry," she whispered before collapsing in on herself. 

"Rae, I'm going to hug you," he warned softly before pulling her trembling body into his side. "I feel so dirty," she muttered, looking at her limbs in disgust. "You shouldn't," he said, gently thumbing her skin. 

"I hate that he made you feel that way. You should never have been in that position. I swear, I wanted to kill him. I thought about it, too. There was a moment before Cy pulled me off where I didn't know how far I was going to go. All I saw was red."

She looked up at him with what could only be described as shock. "Because of me?" 

"Yeah. The image of you under him like that kills me," he said, gritting his teeth. His expression softened upon seeing her face. "But it's okay now." 

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she apologized. "Sorry?" he asked incredulously. "I'm sorry. I should have come earlier. I hate that I let Robin tell me what to do. I hate that I let Adonis walk away." 

He noticed that her hands were yet again balled into fists. Gently, he unfurled them and intertwined them with his. "Gar," she whimpered, at a loss for any other words but his name, before cringing at her own voice. 

It was all so much. She wasn't used to being unable to defend herself, and it made her uneasy knowing that she wasn't indestructible. "It's okay," he whispered, daring to press a kiss to the top of her head. It's possible she didn't notice. He was sure she would have killed him if she did. 

"I don't know what to do," she said. "You do whatever you need to," he answered simply. "I support you no matter what. Just don't bottle everything up." 

Almost on cue, her hand shot up to her mouth as she stifled a sob. Her cries were silent, but her shoulders began to shake under his arm around them. "Rae?" he asked, concerned. 

In a moment, he was kneeling before her, her free hand still in his. He looked up at her face with furrowed brows, heartbroken at the sight of her shiny eyes. Tears slid down her supple cheeks deliberately, signifying the release that was long overdue. She tried to talk, but found her words replaced with gasps. Panic overtook her, and she looked to her fellow titan for help. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I think you may be having a panic attack. It's going to pass, it's okay," he promised, feeling her hand tremble in his. To try and soothe her, he began stroking her knuckles with his thumb, whispering sweet nothings as he did so. 

She knew logically that most of his words were empty (they weren't), but she still felt comforted. "It's going to be okay.. I'm right here.. you're okay.. just breathe.. 1,2,3, inhale.. 1,2,3, exhale," he coached before kissing her hand. He continued trying to ground her for the next several minutes before noticing any change in her state. 

Her wild sobs had deescalated to occasional hiccups and loose tears. "Come here," he cooed before climbing back onto her bed and carefully pulling her legs onto his lap. She rested her head against his shoulder, keeping her eyes focused on their interwoven hands. They sat in silence for a few minutes, his arms around her in a protective grasp. 

The fan buzzed quietly as Raven finally decided to speak. "Thank you," she said in a thick voice. "Anytime," he chuckled awkwardly. "Are you okay now?" 

She nodded, wiping her eyes carefully. "Maybe.." she trailed off uncomfortably, afraid to ask what she really wanted to. He listened intently to her silence, giving her all the time she needed. She exhaled, "Maybe you could stay here tonight," in a single breath, avoiding his eyes. 

He smiled before lifting her chin with his fingers, forcing her to face him. "I'd be honored," he agreed with a grin. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into her elbow. He gladly returned her embrace, drawing swirls with his index finger on her back.

After a few moments, she broke away with a solemn smile. As she pulled him down to her mattress gently, he dawned an irreversible smile. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her, and he didn't want to.

She was here, in his arms. He felt so lucky. "I love you," he breathed out before he could stop himself, and his stomach dropped in fear. Her eyes widened in response. "What?" she asked. 

"I love you," he repeated, more clearly than he had before. He watched her lips twitch into a smile before she spoke. "I love you, too, Garfield." His face broke out into a grin before falling slightly. "Now, when you say you love me, you mean-" 

Before he could finish, her lips were pressed against his in a soft kiss, which sent him into a state of shock. She pulled back, her cheeks flushed. "Oh," he chuckled before breaking out in another grin. He leaned in to peck her lips, smiling too widely to do more than that. 

He swore she giggled before situating herself closer to his chest. "Goodnight," she sighed, using her powers to pull her covers around them and to blow out her candles. "Goodnight, Rae," he whispered before wrapping his arms around her protectively.

As she drifted into a peaceful slumber, she felt safe. Tomorrow, she would schedule an appointment with a therapist, and seek help in sorting out her feelings towards the Adonis situation. However, tonight, she felt safe in the arms of her favorite person. Having him didn't make all of her problems go away, but man, did he make them easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment with your thoughts, I thrive off of them haha.


End file.
